


Did I Say That Out Loud?

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Auror Training, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 8Position: Go to Azka-Damn > Azka-DamnPrompt:“Did I say that out loud?”Word limit: 69-690 wordsSummary: Harry's mouth runs off on its own...while he's standing beside Draco. Oops...





	Did I Say That Out Loud?

Angelina nudged Harry, smirking at him, nodding at Draco in line ahead of her. He rolled his eyes, regretting ever drinking enough Firewhiskey to have admitted his attraction to tall blond guys with great arses.

_Like Draco._

Turning away from her smug look, his eyes wandered to Draco, who chose that moment to bend down. Harry thought he was adjusting some part of his Ministry-issued boots but his concentration was on the roundness now being presented to him in all its firm glory…

“What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that arse…”

The words had barely run through his mind when Draco turned as though they’d been out loud.

“Did you say something, Potter?”

“Erm, no,” Harry replied. It was unconvincing to even his own ears.

Draco stared at him for a long moment before he raised one eyebrow. “Well do try to shut up. We only get one shot at this exam, and we’ll be pretty useless Aurors if we can’t cast a decent Patronus.”

Harry nodded. Draco had a point, and even though he’d been able to cast a corporeal Patronus for a long time, now was not the time to get distracted.

“Although,” Draco muttered, as the two of them made it to the front of their respective lines, “If you said what I think you said, we could always find somewhere private, you and I.” He grinned at Harry. “Judging by your face, that’s as interesting a proposal to you as it is to me. Shall we call it a date?”

Before Harry could reply, Auror McEverley called, “Malfoy and Potter! Stop talking and enter the examination room, please!”

Draco winked, aiming for the door to the left, while Harry veered right, his mind half on Draco.

_I think he just propositioned me._

Harry tried thinking back to what he’d thought immediately before Draco had turned around.

_What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that arse…_

“Did I say that out loud?” Harry asked, horrified at his mouth’s betrayal.

_No wonder Draco responded that way._

“Yes,” came the answer from beside him. “And I’m glad you did.”


End file.
